powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 24: Urgent Launch?! New Leader
is the twenty-fourth episode of ''Gekisou Sentai Carranger. Synopsis A disagreement regarding the usage of the Carranger to help others makes Kyosuke force Minoru to become the leader of the team to force him to realize his point. Plot Two little boys are about to catch a bug when TT Terurin intervenes. Minoru is extremly hot when he enters Pegasus garage and finds Kyosuke with a fan. He faces the fan to himself. Kyosuke was eating and Minoru chokes him for not sharing. Dappu announces a Bowzock attack and the two transform. TT Terurin is filling out a math test as digits run acors his eyeballs, in front of a bunch of children at the park. Red and Green aim their Auto Blasters at the monster, but the kids line up in the way. Red tries to explain good and evil, but the kids explain TT Terurin is doing their homework. Red is still not convinced. The kids then throw rocks at the two Carranger. They retreat. TT Terurin laugh happily and thanks the kids. Back at BB Saloon, Ritchihiker talks to all the Bowzock. Zonnette is excited. He imagines her in a bikini and a weapon. She smashes a watermelon in a contest. He returns to reality but Zonnette is confused. Gynamo gets everyone relied up. Meanwhile, Ichitarou is hanging out with Signalman at his base and Signalman is worried about a test he has to take. Just then, TT Terurin passes by throwing flyers with Wumpers on a wumper car. Ichitarou picks up a flyer. Elsewhere, Kyosuke and Minoru are walking and talking about what the Bowzock can be up to. Minoru daydreams about doing the homework for the kids as Green Racer. Kyosuke gets stiff and unsharing. Minoru questions Kyosuke about his seriousness about being the Carranger leader and they start arguing. The others notice this and gather with them. Kyosuke seperates from them and insults Minoru. Minoru tries to get everyone on his side. Kyosuke is insulted and brushes Minoru down. They fight and the others are bashed down, in trying to split them up. Minoru punches Kyosuke in the face. Later, Minoru has put a bunch of teaching stuff in a cart in the garage. The girls don't want to join him and gets away from him. He expects Naoki to be behind him but he hides from him. Meanwhile, Kyosuke thinks about Minoru at a bridge and injures his foot on a block. He then reads a flyer. Minoru arrives to where the kids were with a cart and reads a flyer. He heads to the location of the cram school to find the monster and kids eating watermelons. Ichitarou is there and imagines being a watermelon for the Bowzack to smash them. The kids are shocked but are imprisioned. They all start crying. Minoru calls the others, but Naoki brushes him off. Youko offers them ice cream. Minoru yells and is found out by the monster. He fights Wumpers and before he can transform, he is shot by the monster's lasers. Kyosuke arrives and find Minoru's dropped transformaiton key. The Bowzock are beating Minoru up, when Kyosuke arrives and gives him back his key. They duck behind a shack and Minoru grabs Kyosuke's hand, thanking him. He rubs his head on his hand and lets go, Kyosuke keeps looking at the hand. They are then attacked by the Wumpers, they run. Kyosuke calls the others and they transform in the garage. The Wumpers have lost the boys and fall for a trap they set up. Kyosuke lands on them and Minoru bashes them on the heads. They make up with each other and trasnform. Pegasus Thunder flies in and shoots the Bowzock out and they encounter the others in the Dragon Cruiser. They all reunite, red and green show they are friends again. They present themselves and fight the Wumpers. Green shoots him with his Engine Cannon and then Red slashes it with his Viblade and Fender Sword. Monster grows big with imo-youkan. TT Terurin destroys buildings and RV Robo kicks him with the Green vehicle and does a spin attack and then uses the standard Violent Dash Cut. The gang eat watermelons at the park and Kyosuke grabs the watermelon piece Minoru wanted. He then offers it to Minoru, he obligies. They then stand up and start arguing again. They walk away and Ichitarou ends up eating their watermelon piece. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Boy: , Notes DVD Releases *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' Volume 2 features episodes 13-24.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/car.html *The complete Carranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2017. See Also References Category:Gekisou Sentai Carranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yoshio Urasawa